Koi no Yokan
by vorfreude
Summary: Short POV about the couple Miyaji Kiyoshi from Shuutoku and Kotaro Hayama (Rakuzan). Idea from a doujinshi on pixiv. Review and critics are all welcome! First story.


Hello! It's my first story published. The main idea for this actually come from a doujinshi from pixiv (you can read the translated version at .com under Miyaji or Hayama tag) it was cute and fluffy enough to make me write this at 3 in the morning two days ago. I'm doing my best checking the spell and grammar, but English is not my first language so I apologize if there's still some mistake. You might point out my mistake so I can correct it in the future. Critics or reviews are all welcome.

**Hayama**

I actually don't quite understand why you cry that day. It's just one lose. And it's not like you have a psycopath like Akashi-kun as your captain, who threaten to gauge his eyes out if your team lose. Yet I watch your back as you bow to the audience, and as you go back to the changing room our eyes met. Too many emotion, sad, angry, regret, and a silent promise that next time you will win. But there's no next time.

Akashi-kun said in the waiting room that it such a shame for Shuutoku, they would probably have no luck next year because by then, most of the regular members wil graduate. I need a moment before realise that next year, you won't be there guarding me, and there will be no satisfaction as I dribbled passed you. My heart feel heavy with dissapointment, and other feeling that I'm yet to understand.

The next time we meet, I was the one who cried. The national end with Seirin as the winner, and Akashi-kun look like someone just slap him hard. We probably have to keep him from killing himself later, but right now I just need to let out all the feeling inside my heart. Hot tears wetting my cheeks and my jersey as I sit there in the empty park near the stadion. I cry like a child, and it was pathetic, but I can't stop myself and then I understand what you must feel back then and I cry harder.

"Idiot,"

I blink, hoping that the tears probably make some fatamorgana, because out of nowhere you appear in front of me.

"Crying like a baby like that, you're worst than Takao. Get a grip, don't you come from the emperor team Rakuzan?"

You and I have nothing in common, I beat you bad that one time, and last time we met, we were standing on the opposite side of the court. But then you grab my head, a bit roughly, telling me to suck it up and that I'm allowed to cry when Shuutoku is the one who beat the crap out of me.

I was laughing because you sound ridiculous and you cursed too much, but I feel better.

We still stranger to one another as I bid you goodbye that day. But I think I like you

It took me long enough.

You give me a shocked face at the entrance ceremony. I work hard to be here. I work hard to be able to chase you.

"Miyaji-san!"

"What the hell now we're gonna study in the same university?! Don't tell me you apply for basketball club as well?"

"You betcha!"

You smirk devilishly. "I'm telling you, I'm not a nice senior even in highschool"

You were a super-stubborn person. Other people would probably give up, but that's not gonna happen to me. It took me one year to chase after you, I tought you were probably forgot. I'm glad you see me between hundreds other freshman that day.

It takes me another half a year until you finally call my name.

"Oi, let's stop practicing now. It's late and I have a quiz tomorrow"

"Right," I wipe my sweat and pass the ball to you. It's been a habit since I join the university basketball team. We will have extra practice, playing 1on1. You were getting better, and now I learn how you earned it all from blood-and-sweat dedication. Something that I'm lacking. You said that I was stupid when I tell you that you are better on basketball than me. Our basketball is different. It's something that given for me, but for you, it's something you work really hard to get. I really admire that about you.

I couldn't possibly like you more than this. You're too far away for someone like me. I will get left behind. Somehow I feel more tired than usual.

"Hayama, what the heck you're spacing out for? I need to turn off the light soon, dumbass"

I raise my head in surprise. You look at me, one eyebrow raise in annoyance. I grinned, and start running toward you. "Coming,"

**Miyaji**

I never good with words. I'm stubborn, harsh, get annoyed easily and to top it off, I have a very foul mouth. _Crap_. There you go, now you can hate me.

But you don't.

A year since I see you cried like some idiot you are, suddenly we end up as senior-and-junior in the same university, and teammates in our university basketball team. Life is funny and full of mysteries indeed.

"Doesn't Akita have lots of good universities there?" I said one time when we eat lunch together at Maji burger. Another habit we pick up other than playing 1on1 after practice.

"Why you ask, Miyaji-san?"

"I just don't understand the reason you come all the way to Tokyo. Sure, our university have good reputation and national-level team, but-"

"What if I say I come here because I want to chase after you Miyaji-san?" you grin mishievously.

"Stupid moron, as if I will believe that. And watch your mouth when you talk to your senior. I will double your practice" I whack his head in annoyance, and stand up.

"Ouch that hurts! Wait, where are you going?"

"Toilet" I mutter. I need somewhere to hide my face because suddenly it turn red and I don't want you to tease me because I probably look ridiculous. _Darn you, you little bastard_

"_I like you, Miyaji-san"_

Stupid stupid stupid! Do you think I can't hear that when you said it so close to my ear? And do you think I could keep on sleeping when you stole a kiss like that? Moron.

"Is something wrong?" you ask, eyes concern. I can't believe you still manage a straight face after you did that. I keep laying still for freaking 30 minutes before pretending to wake up and need to catch up working on that stupid pile of reports on my desk.

"Sorry for bothering you when you were tired, Miyaji-san" you said apollogetically, studying my face. I probably look annoyed, mad, and tired to you. "Do you want to eat at some place nearby?"

Stupid Hayama. I bet you think I don't know. You're too easy to read, you're naive, stupid, and annoyingly keep appearing in my life. Somehow you can occupied my tought and messed up my brain. It annoyed me to no end.

You are stupid, cheerful, naive, and kind. And you like me. Stubborn, harsh, and short-tempered me.

Do I like you?

I don't know. I don't know why I'm not shoving you away all these time. I don't know why I enjoy playing basketball with you. I don't know why I come here even when I'm dead tired because of the reports. I don't know why I want to see you.

"Miyaji-san?"

Bothersome guy. That's it. I had enough of you barging in into my life. I reach out my hand, and in one quick motion pulling you toward me before land a kiss on your cheek. It suppose to be on your lip, as a payment for what you've done earlier. But I pull you too hard and it missed by couple centimeter.

"Goddamn it" I cursed, hand covering my face after that embarassing movement, and running out the door.

"EEEHHHHHH?"

You scream like a girl, you know that? Stupid you. I hope you realize it soon, baka.

_I like you_

I have trouble sleeping that night. I couldn't help thinking about my embarassing action, and how I suppose to act when I meet you again? It will be too embarassing, you would probably laugh at me. It's not like me at all.

And then in the middle of my tought, I actually fall asleep

I wake up because a constant knock on my door. I check my phone and it's freakin 7 in the morning, on Sunday. I grumbled, _probably the annoying landlady again_ and drag myself to open the door.

"H-hey"

Well surprise. After give me headache and trouble sleeping, now the devil itself present on my door. My first tought was to slam the door because heat rushing to my face, but all I could do is stand there, and not looking at you.

"What?!" I barked.

For someone as hyper and loud as you, your voice was so small that day. You tug the hem of your collar (really?just a sweater in this november morning chill? You must be crazy) and ask nervously, the most stupid question in the whole world. "About yesterday...can I...um..Can I have a little expectation?"

I turn my head to look at you, face flushed and all, standing outside my apartment door fuckin cold weather (_do you have trouble sleeping as well?do you run all the way here because it's the first thing cross your mind?_) I have million things to ask, but it's not really important because I can read you like a book and you look damn cold in your thin sweater so the first thing I did was pull your head to my chest. It's good position since this way, you can't see my red-as-boiled-lobster face. Apart than being an airhead, it turn out that you're also quite adorable.

"M-miyaji-san?"

"Aho. Wear a proper coat when you go out will you? One second late and you might turn into an ice statue"

I pull you inside and we spend the entire morning cuddling (you glued yourself to my side and wouldn't let go to be exact). I woke up at lunch with one arm feel numb because you slept on it, and I hit your head for it. But in fact, I don't really mind. You're as warm as a cat, and as cute as one too. Not like I want to say it out loud though.

**Hayama**

"Wha—" my mind trying to grasp the situation I'm in. We're in the middle of the practice match, I was guarding one of the opponent twice my size, and they play really dirty trick. All I remember was a jolt of pain suddenly come from my nose and spreading all over my head. And now I'm looking at my own blood dripping from my nose to the floor.

People rushing to my side, and then I see your face. You still look mad, but now it also show concern and worried. "Hayama! Are you okay? That bastard actually dare to play dirty just because it's a practice match. I will kill him"

"I'm...okay" I wipe my nose with my sleeves.

"Stupid, don't use your clothes! Here, we will treat you now. I hope it's not broken" you throw me a towel. It probably yours, judging from the smell. You grab my hand like I was a little child and drag me to the side of the court. Your hand was big, warm, and sent weird electricity all over my body.

"I'm actually don't mind get a broken nose if you'll hold my hand afterward"

"Don't say such embarassing thing with a bloody nose you bastard!"


End file.
